KAAMELOTT: PERCEVAL ET LES CHOSES DE L’AMOUR
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Une aventure qui tourne autour de la relation entre le chevalier Perceval et la suivante de la reine Angharad.


Et voilà encore une aventure de Kaamelott écrite pour me détendre à la fin d'un chapitre d'une autre fancfic. Merci pour vos avis.

KAAMELOTT: PERCEVAL ET LES CHOSES DE L'AMOUR

La suivante de la reine, Angharad, marche dans les couloirs de Kaamelott à la nuit tombée. Elle porte dans ses bras un plateau chargé de victuaille. Elle fait attention à ne croiser personne. Elle grimpe l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon qui conduit aux chambres des chevaliers. Elle traverse le couloir pour s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle calle le plateau contre elle pour pouvoir frapper avec sa main droite. Elle donne trois coups secs. Aucune réponse. Elle recommence. Cette fois si, elle entend du bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce. La porte s'ouvre. Devant elle, se tient le chevalier du Pays de Galles, Perceval portant une chemise de nuit bleue, avec un bonnet blanc sur la tête.  
- Ah! C'est vous! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?  
- J'ai à vous parler, répond la femme.  
- Bien, c'est ce que vous faites!  
- Quoi … Euh … Oui, mais en privé!  
- En privé?  
- Oui en privée, insiste-t-elle en montrant des yeux qu'elle désire entrée dans la chambre. Je sais qu'il est inconvenant, pour une personne comme moi, d'entrée dans la chambre d'un chevalier et qu'il pourrait y avoir méprise si nous étions surpris! Mais il vaut mieux que je sois dans votre chambre que surprise avec vous dans le couloir à cette heure tardive.  
Perceval semble ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle veut.  
- J'ai apporté de quoi manger et boire, ajoute-t-elle. - Bien! Entrez alors!  
Le chevalier s'écarte pour la laisser passer. La servante lève les yeux au ciel avant de franchir la porte.  
Perceval referme la porte pendant qu'Angharad passe devant la couche avant de déposer le plateau sur le lit. Une fois débarrassée, la femme s'assoit sur le matelas. Le chevalier la rejoint en se frottant les mains.  
- Alors qu'avez-vous apporté de bon?  
Perceval fouille le plateau des yeux.  
- Nous avons à parler sérieusement!  
- Et de quoi, répond le chevalier en saisissant un morceau de saucisson.  
- Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que nous sommes fiancés et il serait peut-être temps de parler sérieusement de la chose.  
- C'est pas faux, dit Perceval pas convaincu.  
- Je sais que je ne suis pas de noble lignée comme vous, mais sachez que l'amour que je vous porte est pur et sincère.  
- Oui?  
- Je sais que je ne devrais pas précipiter les choses, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour nous deux de dépasser cette relation platonique.  
- C'est pas faux, répond le chevalier en mordant dans la charcuterie pour masquer son incompréhension.  
- Je sais qu'il vous est arrivé de requérir les services de jeunes filles oeuvrant à l'auberge «Des deux renards». Remarquez noble seigneur, que je ne vous ai jamais fait juré vœux de chasteté à mon égard.  
- C'est pas faux, répond Perceval baissant les yeux de plus en plus perdus.  
- Il est venu à mes oreilles que ces demoiselles ont mises plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir de nouveau travaillé, car elles étaient comme prostrées.  
- C'est pas faux.  
- Ce qui indiquerait que monsieur soit doué au niveau du plumard.  
- Ah! Ca oui! J'ai aucun problème au lit! Je m'endors tout de suite!  
- Monsieur me fait marcher, rétorque Angharad en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
- Euh! Non c'est la vérité.  
La jeune femme se racle la gorge.  
- Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, reprend-elle. J'aimerais moi aussi profiter des faveurs de monsieur vu que nous sommes fiancés depuis longtemps. Que nous partagions ce moment unique.  
- Aucun problème!  
- C'est vrai?  
- Oui!  
La suivante de la reine se lève et commence à retirer son tablier.  
- Alors, que voulez-vous manger sur le plateau, demande Perceval en s'allongeant sur le lit une pomme à la main.  
Angharad se retourne et pousse un soupir.

L'aube pointe son nez, mais le château est encore désert quand la suivante de la reine sort de la chambre du chevalier Perceval en emportant le plateau vide. Avant qu'elle ne referme la porte en souriant, les ronflements du chevalier se rependent dans le couloir.

Le chevalier Perceval et le chevalier Karadoc sont attablés à l'auberge «Des deux raenards». Devant se dresse un plat de charcuterie.  
- Que vous arrive-t-il? Vous ne mangez rien aujourd'hui, constate Karadoc en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.  
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit aujourd'hui.  
- Et pourquoi donc?  
Perceval se penche au-dessus de la table et fait signe à son ami de faire de même.  
- Cette nuit Angharad est venue dans ma chambre avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.  
- Que voulait-elle?  
- J'ai pas très bien compris. Elle a dit que nous étions fiancés depuis longtemps et qu'il était temps de passer à l'acte. Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire?  
- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été doué pour les choses de l'amour. J'ai juste fait des enfants à ma femme pour assurer la descendance uniquement.  
- Bref, elle a insisté pour que nous partagions ce moment unique.  
- Alors qu'avez-vous fait?  
- Hé bien, nous avons passé la moitié de la nuit au lit.  
- Au lit!  
Perceval fait signe de la main pour qu'il parle moins fort.  
- Oui la moitié de la nuit au lit a mangé tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau.  
Les deux hommes s'écartent.  
- Je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez pas faim, déclare Karadoc en prenant une autre bouchée de sa cuisse de poulet.

FIN

KAAMELOTT: PERCEVAL ET LES CHOSES DE L'AMOUR


End file.
